<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover's Confession by TayTay123456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243424">Lover's Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay123456/pseuds/TayTay123456'>TayTay123456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding Between Males, Complete, Don't like, Don't read, F/M, M/M, Simple Tale about LW, Swearing, This is a gay relationship, black dagger brotherhood - Freeform, grappling with sexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay123456/pseuds/TayTay123456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LW knows his place in the world of vampires...or does he? His mind, heart, and body are pulled toward Vengeance in a way that leaves him both baffled and awed. The young male, Son of the King and Prince of their People, finds himself in love with his childhood best friend. And it is maddening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth/ Wrath, LW /OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Vengeance was quiet.  That was usually the first thing people noticed about him, other than his appearance.  He was tall and well-built, but slimmer than the average warrior-bred male.  His muscles were sleek and subtle.  His limbs were long and limber.  His hair was a silky, blue-black like that of a raven’s wing. </p><p>            It was his face that ensnared males and females alike.  He had a face that was sent from the Creator himself- stunning icy blue eyes, prominent cheekbones, straight and aristocratic nose, darkly arched eyebrows, wide mouth, and angular jawline.</p><p>            He looked very similar to his sire with the same build, height, eyes, and hair.  It was the skin, pale as cream, and the personality, that was such a contrast to his father.  Vengeance, Son of Vishous, was incredibly shy and unsure of himself.  He didn’t like speaking unless he had to and greatly disliked interacting with strangers in any capacity.  He didn’t like being touched, especially by those he didn’t know.  On the rare occasion when he accepted physical signs of affection, he was always stiff. </p><p>            Often times, if more than a handful of people were in a room within the mansion, Vengeance would quietly leave without a word of warning.  At First and Last Meal, he hunkered down and only answered questions if they were directed to him.  Even then, Vengeance gave short responses and kept his chair out of arm’s reach of everyone else.</p><p>He preferred his own company, and occasionally that of his family, but was certainly a loner by nature.  And he was a stone-cold warrior, despite his timorous ways.</p><p>            When all of the Brotherhoods’ sons began training as pre-trans, none had been very good at any one technique.  In fact, they had been embarrassed by their lack of know-how.  Weeks turned into months and into years.  Each male improved gradually with agility and stamina training.  The first time they were given throwing knives, it was Vengeance that struck true.  On his very first throw.  It was Vengeance who memorized poisons and antidotes with only a glance at instructions.  It was Vengeance who could make or dismantle a bomb in less time than it would take to sling back a shot of whiskey.  And it was Vengeance who reacted perfectly with some sixth sense in all training situations the boys had endured over the years.</p><p>            LW transitioned first, at the age of twenty-four, which was to be expected as he was the oldest male of the group and also of the most powerful bloodline on Earth.  Next should have been Rhampage, who had been closer to turning twenty-two.  They had begun watching him, knowing he had only a few years before transition hit.  Yet it was Vengeance who abruptly fell into his transition long before the other males.</p><p>            A male’s transition was brutal, incredibly so, and yet Vengeance was midway through his transition before anyone realized it.  Vengeance had not cried out, not screamed or begged for help.  He had lied on his bed in his room, sometimes curled into a ball and sometimes sprawled out, bleeding and choking and moaning.  It wasn’t until Vengeance didn’t show up for a training session in the gym that Vishous went looking for him.  And found him in a full-blown transition.</p><p>            Chosen had been brought in immediately by Phury.  Vishous, Jane, and Manny had provided as much medical care as they could.  Vengeance had coded once, lying right there on his bed with his family piling into the Pit’s tiny living room.  The roaring snarl Vishous had released still echoed through many minds all these years later.  He had lit the Pit up, causing panic to reign for a few moments, until it was realized that he was healing his son.  Shocking the male’s heart into beating once more.</p><p>            LW would never forget that night.  He had stood there, frozen and barely breathing as if it were him who had lost his heartbeat.  His new body had been so powerful, much taller and broader than even most warrior-bred males, but that new body meant nothing because it couldn’t save Vengeance.  And he damn well knew the depressing trip down memory-lane was doing nothing for him, so LW tried thinking of something else.</p><p>           And his mind went right to another destination it wasn’t meant to go toward.  LW tried not to think about how his big, powerful body regularly reacted to Vengeance, both before and after the younger male’s transition.  They were meant to be brothers.  LW didn’t feel brotherly.  Toward Vengeance, he had felt much more than that.  <em>Brothers.  Brothers.  Brothers.</em>  He repeated this in his head like a chant on a regular basis, but it had yet to take hold.  Still, LW was determined.</p><p>            He stalked down the sidewalk.  His boots made muffled crunching sounds with each heavy step, but LW didn’t care about stealth at the moment.  It was springtime, yet there was still slush on the sidewalk and an icy breeze in the air.  All the trees were like naked toothpicks.  No leaves.  No green.  No flowers.  It was just past seven o’clock and LW was right on time.  He had an issue with being on time and strict schedules were the bane of his existence, but LW was always on time every Friday at seven o’clock.</p><p>            The local college campus was fairly empty, which was to be expected on a cold night.  It was luck that Caldwell Community College had night classes running from five to ten o’clock as part of a Single Parents’ Program.  It meant vampires could attend college courses in person.  LW didn’t much care about college on a personal level, but he knew people that did.  Nalla.  Lyric.  Bitty.  His pseudo-sisters that he loved very much.  They loved learning, which meant LW was glad to stand guard during their class sessions.  More often than not, he would himself in public classrooms every Monday and Tuesday night, surrounded by the females and focusing whole-heartedly on his surroundings.  It took great will-power not to fall asleep during the lectures.</p><p>            Aghony loved learning and college life, too.  His schedule coincided with the females the rest of the week, so LW was free to be elsewhere.  Still, he dedicated every weekday evening to sitting somewhere on school campus for a few hours.  To provide backup should Aghony need it.  To add protection to the females.  To show his father he was responsible and took his role amongst his family seriously. </p><p>            There was a large amount of guilt that reminded him the main reason he chose to stay on campus was due to Vengeance.  Everyone knew that Zsadist, Qhuinn, and Rhage made regular check-ins through phone and in person while the girls were in between classes.  And, even though LW could never see him, he sensed a hidden male patrolling campus each and every night. </p><p>             Rhampage had once told him Xcor stayed glued to Lyric’s position on campus every night.  On the nights the male was working on a mission or assignment, one of the Bastards stayed hidden and watchful.  And LW wasn’t arrogant enough to think he was needed on campus.  The Brothers’ stopped by periodically to check on their young.  Bastards prowled constantly.  Aghony was at the females’ side when LW wasn’t.  Still, LW stayed.  Because of Vengeance.</p><p>            The male took learning to an entirely different level.  He was a nerd.  A geek.  A scholar.  A bookworm.  Whatever academic label thought up could fit to Vengeance.  The male was a genius.  He was a sponge soaking up information constantly.  He had a ferocious appetite for learning.  He was passionate about so many subjects, although he hid it so well.  Since his transition, Vengeance had attended a plethora of college classes.  He was slowly building up a collection of certifications and degrees. </p><p>            LW knew it was one of Vengeance’s greatest desires to travel the world and attend good schools with intricate programs.  It burned LW’s ass to know that all his life could offer was a crappy community college.  It was ridiculous that such an intelligent, talented male was stuck in Caldwell.  It was equally ridiculous how fearful LW was of Vengeance possibly leaving.  Leaving the city.  Leaving home.  Leaving him.</p><p>            “Hey, Ven.”  He greeted as he opened the door at the end of an empty hallway.  This particular building was small and not well-kept.  It smelled strongly of paint and turpentine.  The studio LW had just entered was familiar to him.  It was filled with old, wooden easels and a few paint-splattered desks.  The floor was an off-white color and also covered in splattered, multi-colored paint.  The walls were gray concrete and blank.  There was only one window, but it was big and that was where Vengeance had his setup. </p><p>            He was using a school’s easel.  His personal paints were lined up in an orderly fashion with an array of brushes just to the right.  Each paint tube was laid out in a gradient.  Each brush was organized by size and shape.  There were cups of discolored water and linseed oil in a shallow dish to the left.  A black canvas bag was sitting on a stool, the flap closed and snapped shut.  LW knew it contained at least one paperback novel, notebook, and sketch pad.  And hand-sanitizer.  Vengeance was serious about his hand-sanitizer, despite the fact that vampires didn’t contract viruses of any kind. </p><p>             LW's eyes turned to watch the tall figure standing over the easel.  Moonlight was shining brightly, giving off an angelic glow along Vengeance’s skin.  Or maybe that was just LW’s thoughts taking a wrong turn again.  There were tiny earbuds dangling from Vengeance’s ears, but LW knew the music was on a low volume.  He knew that Vengeance was completely aware of his surroundings by the stiffness in his shoulders.  It gave LW a sense of both sadness and pride to know Vengeance was so vigilant.  The male rarely relaxed.  Ever. </p><p>            One of the few activities that relaxed him was painting or drawing, but LW knew the current public setting was what threw Vengeance into a distressed state.  It didn’t matter that no one was in the room or that the night classes were winding to an end.  It was the fact that strangers could walk in at any moment.  It was the lack of security and safety.  LW knew all of this without Vengeance having to say so.  He had made it a point to know Vengeance for all of his life.</p><p>            LW walked forward slowly and eased his hip against the edge of the nearest desk.  He watched Vengeance for some time.  The male’s fingers seemed to grip the thin handle of a brush so tightly, yet his hands and wrists flowed like water.  Smooth and mesmerizing.  LW could watch him paint forever.  He could pretty much watch Vengeance do anything at all and be content.  Eventually, Vengeance began packing up his supplies.  Paint tubes went into a tiny cedar case that was pulled from his bag.  Each paintbrush was washed, rinsed, dried, and placed into a velvet pouch with gentle hands.  Jars were cleaned and put back into the school’s supply cabinets.  The easel was folded and carefully leaned against the concrete wall. </p><p>             A sanitary wipe was pulled from the black bag.  LW watched Vengeance as he wiped down the desk.  He watched Vengeance wash his hands with antibacterial soap in a travel-sized bottle that was, again, pulled from his own bag.  A tiny tube of unscented lotion came out of the bag next.  Vengeance took his time rubbing it into his hands.  LW watched pale fingers glisten and had to pull his mind out of the gutter for the millionth time.  A soft voice whispered, “Hey, Wrath.”</p><p>LW’s steady heartbeat picked up in speed.  He gave an easy smile and asked, “Are you all done?”</p><p><br/>
            Vengeance slipped the small lotion bottle back into his bag and wrapped the strap around his chest.  He smoothed the edges of the bag down and carefully wrapped his earbuds up before sticking them into the pocket of his hoodie.  Vengeance nodded and wordlessly followed LW out of the studio.  They walked side-by-side down the empty hallways.  LW purposely picked up his pace to fall in stride with Vengeance.</p><p>            “Hungry?”  LW asked.  Vengeance shrugged as LW opened the double doors and stepped out into the crisp, cold night air.  He breathed in deeply, eyes scanning every direction.  He made sure to block the doorway.  He was more than aware of the fact that his body was bigger and wider than Vengeance’s.  Most of the time, LW disliked his bulky size.  It made physical training far more difficult, especially agility and stamina, but he damn well loved his body when he could use it as a shield for Vengeance.</p><p>            LW paused and nodded before beckoning to Vengeance, who waited patiently until LW was satisfied that there was no threat out in the open spaces.  The males walked in comfortable silence as they trekked across campus.  There was a cluster of humans heading to the business building just across the way from the art building.  Aghony and Nalla were amongst them, talking to two human males about their latest assignment.  LW knew that Lyric and Bitty were done for the night, probably already waiting at their preferred restaurant for Vengeance and LW to show up.  There was no doubt that Rhampage and at least one other male was there as well.</p><p>            “Want me to take your bag?”  LW asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>            Vengeance never broke his quick-paced stride as he pulled the strap off of his shoulder and handed it over.  LW jerked his chin in the direction of a garden area within the courtyard.  There were several stone benches and a large water fountain that was currently frozen.  The important part was that there were no cameras and deep shadows amongst the trees.  Vengeance followed LW to the benches.  LW said, “You first.  Meet you in a minute.”</p><p>            Vengeance glanced at him, hitting LW squarely in the chest with those piercing eyes.  He nodded once and disappeared within the blink of an eye.  LW didn’t know many young males and females that could dematerialize so quickly.  It usually took extreme practice and years of experience before one could simply disappear.  It was something the twins, Rhampage and Lyric, struggled with even a few years out of transition.  Aghony had to prepare himself for several minutes before being able to dematerialize even now. </p><p>            Dematerializing had come very easily to LW, though, and he had never had a problem with the power.  In fact, it was a well-kept family-secret that LW was capable of dematerializing while in adrenaline-induced situations such as combat.  He could also carry weight, much more than vampires should be able to, which was another family-kept secret.  That was why he had offered to carry Vengeance’s bag because he couldn’t disassemble the material and reassemble it as LW could.  At least, that’s what LW told himself.  That was the excuse he used with Vengeance the first time he had offered to hold the male’s bag after the younger male’s transition. </p><p>             The passing of the bag had become a familiar custom over the years, but it never failed to thrill LW.  He <em>wanted</em> people to see him carrying Vengeance’s bag.  He wanted them all to know that Vengeance trusted him with his belongings.  Wanted them to see that LW was capable of helping Vengeance whenever he needed aid.  Nobody had ever said a word about LW’s habit of carrying Vengeance’s school supplies, but LW had seen the small frown on Vishous’s face when LW had shown up at the mansion with a framed canvas and a bag in his hand while Vengeance had remained empty-handed one late evening.  Another time, Rhage had cracked a joke when LW had carried a bookshelf to Vengeance’s personal library.  <em>What?  You think it’s too heavy for him?  Get real.  That male can bench press an elephant, if he wanted to.</em></p><p>             Small things like that had piled up over the years.  It wasn’t<em> normal</em> for a male to hold another male’s belongings as if he couldn’t hold them himself.  LW’s feelings weren’t normal in terms of biology.  Males couldn’t procreate with males.  Males were made to mate with females.  Otherwise, their species would become extinct.  He knew that.  And he hated it.  He refused to accept that what he felt was wrong.  LW was just different than most other male vampires.  Different wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good, either.  Not in their world.</p><p>            When LW reappeared, his thick-soled boots crunched on gravel.  He was standing in front of a familiar building.  It was tan with bright blue trim running along a wide, wooden porch and patio.  There was a small parking lot and it was filled to capacity with various vehicles, most with a middle price point.  People, both human and vampire, were milling mostly inside of the establishment.  A few were baring the icy breeze with bundled jackets and scarves.  Bright, neon lights twinkled and flashed through all the big windows.</p><p>            Waiting at the edge of the shadows near the parking lot was Vengeance.  His big, bulky black hoodie was pulled over his head, hiding his face from view.  His fists were deeply pushed into his pockets.  He had a way of blending in with shadows that reminded LW strongly of Vishous.  LW walked toward the parking lot and quietly said, “Sorry I took so long.”</p><p>            Vengeance shrugged and glanced up slightly.  LW loved, completely adored, the fact that he was a few inches taller than the younger male.  He got only a teasing glimpse of icy blue eyes before Vengeance was look down at his feet.  He whispered, “Are you well?”</p><p>            “Yeah.”  LW replied, “Let’s get inside.  It’s cold and I’m starving.”</p><p>            Vengeance nodded and slowly followed LW’s lead.  LW was more than aware that Vengeance was now dragging his feet, quite literally.  The male flinched just slightly when they stepped into the restaurant.  The atmosphere wasn’t overtly loud or rowdy, but Vengeance instantly hated it.  LW leaned down and whispered in Vengeance’s ear, “We don’t have to stay tonight, if you don’t want to.”</p><p>            “No.”  Vengeance spoke with only a thread of sound, but LW’s acute ears picked up his voice as if the male had screamed.  It didn’t matter where they were or what was occurring, LW always zeroed in on Vengeance’s voice.</p><p>            Vengeance squared his shoulders and started making his way across the floor.  There were waitresses and waiters twirling about.  Some held large serving trays heaping with food.  Bus-boys had thick, plastic tubs with soiled dishes.  Customers were chattering at tables and sprawling comfortably in chairs.  There was the steady hum of happy conversation all around.  Tinkling of glass cups and ice could be heard from the bar.  A woman laughed in a shrill voice.  The smell of onions and spices was strong.  Vengeance hated all of it.  His palms were slick with cool sweat and his body trembled just the tiniest bit.  Still, he made his way through throngs of people in order to reach the back of the restaurant.</p><p>            There was a booth nearest the kitchen doors, just beside the only emergency exit that lead to the back alley.  The walls here were painted a warm gold, but there was no artwork on the walls.  No open atmosphere.  No customers ever wanted to sit there.  And so, it was Vengeance’s favorite spot.  As he came upon the table and booth, he saw two females and a male.  They were more familiar to him than his own face.</p><p>            The male was short and burly.  His dark brown hair was cut close to his scalp, which allowed the black diamonds in his earlobes to catch the light spectacularly.  He had a handsome face- dancing emerald eyes, hallowed cheeks, straight nose, full lips, and a chiseled jawline that was almost always covered in dark stubble.  There were intricate designs tattooed on both of his muscular biceps, proudly displayed to the world despite the cold weather.  Rhampage was a charming, immature male with enough sex appeal to knock any female off her feet.  Males, too, although Rhampage was definitely heterosexual as far as Vengeance could tell.</p><p>            Rhampage’s twin sister had a headful of strawberry-blonde hair.  She wore it long in a signature ponytail.  She had a stunning heart-shaped face with angular cheekbones and an elegant neckline.  Her eyes were incredibly unique- one jade blue and one forest green- just like her sire.  Her ears were decorated with numerous piercings running from her lobes to her cartilage.  The left ear had a silver industrial bar through the shell.  Her cute button-nose was pierced with a tiny, white-diamond stud. Tattoos of various design and color could be found on her wrists, ankles, and lower back.  She was a power-house personality packed into a spunky, petite package.   </p><p>            The second female was a brunette.  Her hair was shoulder-length and the color of rich chocolate.  It had a wave to it and tended to fly about regardless of how many times it was smoothed into place.  Bitty had a tall, willowy build.  She had a wholesome beauty with rounded cheeks, a brilliant smile, and sparkling gray eyes.  Of all three of them, Vengeance felt the most at ease with Bitty.  She was observant and soft-spoken, too.  She was a book lover and an artist.  Best of all, Bitty didn’t require verbal conversation as the twins did.</p><p>            Vengeance was greeted loudly and happily by the twins.  With a small smile, he slipped into the booth beside Bitty, who offered a silent greeting.  LW had barely had time to reach the booth and offer his own greeting before a waiter was bustling their way with a chair.  He offered it to LW and cheerfully launched into his opening speech.</p><p>            “Hello.  How is everyone tonight?  My name is Davis.  I’ll be your server tonight.  Here are your menus.  Could I start you off with drinks?”</p><p>            He went on, listing specials.  Vengeance heard him, but didn’t bother to make eye-contact or respond.  He listened as both Rhampage and Lyric ordered cocktails.  He had expected them to order whiskey on ice and a Minty Mojito.  They did exactly that.  Bitty declined politely, just as he knew she would, and ordered an iced tea.  LW ordered a beer, which caused Vengeance’s heart to sink to the bottom of his gut. </p><p>           When the waiter glanced at him with a fake smile and expectant eyes, Vengeance felt his spine tense.  He dropped his eyes to the table top and said, “Water, please.”</p><p>“Sure.  With lemon, sir?”  Davis the Waiter asked.</p><p>            Vengeance nodded curtly, keeping his eyes on the tabletop.  Once the waiter left, he put his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and fiddled with his earbuds.  Time passed and their drinks were set atop the table.  Menus were looked at as everyone happily chattered.  LW was quieter than the other three, but Vengeance tried not to pay too close of attention to him.  The voices of the twins telling stories washed away some of the worst of his anxiety.  He even managed to crack a smile when Lyric laughed and snorted some of her drink up her nose.  It wasn’t a pretty sight and Rhampage’s roaring laughter only caused Bitty and LW to start chuckling.</p><p>            Vengeance and Bitty both passed their napkins to Lyric, who was blushing and laughing at the same time.  When the waiter returned for their order, Vengeance went back to staring at the tabletop.  Rhampage ordered a cheeseburger, as expected.  Lyric ordered a chicken BLT salad, as expected.  Bitty ordered mozzarella sticks and some sort of cheesy pasta dish.  She liked trying different dishes, but mozzarella sticks were a favorite of hers.  LW’s order was the largest- cheeseburger, French fries, medium-rare T-bone, loaded baked potato, and a side of grilled shrimp.  Vengeance had expected all, but the shrimp.  LW rarely, if ever, ate seafood.  He had inherited his father’s distaste for it.  When the waiter looked his way, Vengeance quickly gave his order.  Steamed veggies.  Just steamed veggies, which he had to tell the waiter twice before he left.</p><p>            Conversation picked right back up.  Vengeance answered Lyric’s polite questions about his latest classes, but knew she wasn’t very interested in his physics courses.  He could tell, despite her giving eye-contact and nodding, that she didn’t understand what he was talking about.  She was just being nice.  And that embarrassed him. Vengeance ended the explanation as quickly as he could before sipping on his cold cup of water.  LW and Rhampage were talking agility training.  Lyric was listening intently, eagerly asking questions.  Bitty was nibbling on buttered rolls.  When she caught Vengeance’s eye, she nudged the basket in his direction and gave a bright smile.</p><p>            Vengeance shook his head wordlessly.  Bitty nodded and pulled the basket back toward her side of the table.  The food arrived just as Bitty was swallowing the last of her bread roll.  Rhampage clapped his hands, rubbing them together for dramatic effect.  The table chuckled.  Vengeance felt his lips pull into another smile as he shook his head.  He passed plates toward various people as the waiter handed out dishes.  Everyone dug into their food with gusto, although nobody at the table was without decent manners.  Lyric moaned, “This chicken is perfect.”</p><p>“How’s that steak, LW?”  Rhampage asked, glancing his direction.</p><p>LW chewed and swallowed, wiping his mouth and folding his napkin before saying, “Good.  I’m thanking all that is holy that it isn’t overcooked.”</p><p>“What a shame that would be.”  Bitty joked, dead-panned.  Lyric giggled and LW grinned.  He replied, “You think you’re funny, don’t ya, Little Bit?”</p><p>“I know I’m funny.”  Bitty replied with mock superiority.</p><p>            The waiter came back to refill their glasses.  Lyric ordered a glass of water, but Rhampage ordered another whiskey on ice.  Vengeance glanced at LW when the waiter asked if he wanted another beer.  The male shook his head and gave a polite smile.  He said, “I’m good, Davis.  Just the check for the table.  Thank you.”</p><p>“You, sir?”  Davis the Waiter glanced at Vengeance.  “Another water?”</p><p>            Vengeance shook his head and fisted his fork tightly.  He didn’t bother taking another bite of vegetables until the waiter was long gone.  LW leaned closer with his elbows on the table and asked, “Are they salted enough for you?”</p><p>            Vengeance nodded and picked up his glass.  His eyes met LW’s.  Instantly, he was transported to another world.  It was incredible how sapphire eyes could be some type of magical portal, but Vengeance knew his reactions to LW would never be logical.  He had learned that over many years.  Eyes shouldn’t be capable of causing such dramatic shifts in the body and chest, but LW’s were capable of exactly that.</p><p>LW pushed a plate his way.  He said, “Thought you might like these.”</p><p>            Vengeance blinked at the plate.  He could easily see what it was.  Five jumbo shrimp on a small bed of herbed rice.  There was a small portion of butter sauce.  His body was stiff and frozen.  <em>Thought you might like these.  Thought you might like these.  </em>LW had ordered food, paid for food, that was meant for him.  He reminded himself that this was simply LW’s way.  He was kind, very kind, underneath his tough exterior.  He was a family man.  He was a leader, a protector, a giver, a provider.  Always had been.  Always would be.  It was natural that LW would become such because he was raised by a strong-willed, nurturing mother and a protective leader for a father.</p><p>            LW gave gifts all the time and without any fan-fare.  Be it small or big gestures, LW was always providing for everyone.  Ordering a plate of shrimp was nothing.  Just a simple thing that LW would do for anyone within their large family.  It was the same mechanical gesture as taking his bag in order to dematerialize.  It was an automatic gesture that LW felt was necessary out of duty to his family.  Vengeance told himself this anytime LW was kind toward him, but it didn’t stop his heart from jumping.  It didn’t stop his breath from leaving his lungs.</p><p>LW was frowning.  Those dark, thick brows were pulled down low as he said, “You don’t like it.  Sorry, Ven.  I could order you something else.”</p><p>            Vengeance shook his head and reached out, pulling the plate closer.  He picked up his fork and speared a plump shrimp.  He cleared his throat and murmured, “Thanks.”</p><p>            LW watched him eat the first bite before turning away with a smile pulling at his lips.  Vengeance continued to eat steadily and slowly.  The seafood settled uneasily in his stomach, but he ate it anyway.  The rice was too much for his full stomach, so he nodded his head when the waiter returned with the check and asked if anybody needed a box to go.  After LW handed over a black card and a generous tip, the group headed for the door.  Rhampage said, “Let’s get to the mansion.  Gotta see you two home safely before I can go out.”</p><p>“Pffft.”  Lyric snorted, “The only one needing to be kept safe is yourself.”</p><p>            LW laughed while Rhampage gently cuffed his sister over the back of the head.  He was frowning and muttering under his breath as they all closed their eyes.  Vengeance watched carefully.  Bitty was the first to dematerialize.  Several seconds later, Lyric disappeared with Rhampage right behind her.  Vengeance glanced to his bag, which was still secured across LW’s shoulder.  LW held out two big palms and said, “Let me take that box for you.”</p><p>            Their eyes met and Vengeance felt horribly nervous when heat crept up his cheeks.  Quickly, he ducked away and drew up his hood.  He cleared his throat and mumbled, “I will see you in a moment.”</p><p>            As soon as he materialized at the entrance gate to the mansion, he winced.  Of course, he would see LW.  They lived on the same estate.  Ate First and Last Meal at the same table.  Attended physical training together.  He always said the silliest things when he was around LW.  He detested how flustered he felt every time LW so much as glanced in his direction. </p><p>            With a hot sigh, Vengeance showed his face to the cameras and watched as the gate swung open.  He walked slowly, knowing that dematerializing was pointless from this point onward.  His father’s<em> mhis</em> would only scramble molecules, sending the person back to where they had started.  He had only taken a few steps when LW appeared.  He darted through the closing gate and came to Vengeance’s side.</p><p>            He asked, “Plans for tonight?”</p><p>            “Workout.”  Vengeance quietly said, “Research.”</p><p>            “Want company?”  LW asked hopefully.</p><p>Vengeance hesitated before nodding.  LW said, “Cool.  Let me walk you to the Pit.  I’ll go change and meet you in the gym after that.”</p><p>            Vengeance didn’t reply, only continued to walk in silence.  The icy air was whipping about and there was a thin layer of snow on the ground.  He knew, because they were on top of a mountain, that it would be a few more months before the weather truly warmed up.  They showed their faces to another set of cameras about a quarter of a mile forward.  The electric gate swung open and they walked through side-by-side.  The wind howled and Vengeance quite enjoyed its sound.</p><p>            “Fuck.”  LW grumbled lowly as he pulled his own hood up and over his face.  Vengeance cracked a smile and hunkered down, pressing forward.  Snow flurries were whirling around them.  It took a bit longer than usual for them to reach the final gate.  The thick walls and fence loomed like a monster far above their heads.  This time, the gate swung open before they could lift their heads against the wind.</p><p>            LW spoke, but Vengeance couldn’t tell what he had said.  The wind was whistling so loudly now.  The tip of his nose was frozen and his cheeks burned, but Vengeance didn’t do anything other than walk on.  At some point, LW stepped in front of him and blocked some of the wind’s force.  The large hedges and thick walls of the mansion’s immediate gardens helped kill some of the storm.</p><p>            “That came out of nowhere.”  LW grumbled as they passed a few doggen.  All had shovels in their hands and were bundled up in layers of clothing.  They paused in their work and cheerfully greeted both males by formal titles.  LW stopped and addressed each doggen by name, asking one about his young.  Vengeance stood just behind them all, eyes sweeping across the yard before staring at the snowy ground.</p><p>            When LW walked on, Vengeance followed.  As they came to the outdoor elevator that would lead down to the Pit’s main entrance, LW glanced Vengeance and froze.  Both walked stopped walking.  Vengeance frowned and asked, “What?”</p><p>“Your face.”  LW whispered dejectedly, “Oh, Ven.  Hell.  Let me see.”</p><p>            The elevator continued its downward journey.  Vengeance blinked owlishly as LW set the box of food on a tiny shelf built into the wall of the elevator.  He stepped forward and carefully touched fingertips to the edge of Vengeance’s cheek.  LW looked him in the eyes and quietly asked, “Does it hurt?”</p><p>            “What?”  Vengeance repeated breathlessly.</p><p>            “The wind burns.”  LW sighed hotly, “You need to rinse your face and apply ointment before it gets worse.  Come on.”</p><p>            The elevator dinged and the door opened as if LW had willed it to do so.  Vengeance blinked again, watching as LW scooped up the to-go box and gestured.  His pace was strong, yet at ease.  Vengeance loved to watch LW walk.  With a sigh, he followed on LW’s heels.  LW blew past the front door of the Pit, barely even glancing at anyone in the main room.  In the den area, Butch was sitting on a leather sofa with his eyes on the flatscreen TV.  The announcer of the basketball game was loud and annoying.  Marissa was in the tiny kitchenette, pouring two glasses of white wine.  Vishous was sitting at his desk with the Four Toys all glowing and a squat glass of vodka in his hand. </p><p>            All three adults stopped what they were doing and watched with interest as LW set the box and bag on the end-table near the front door rather swiftly.  He took Vengeance by the wrist and tugged until Vengeance followed him down the narrowed hallway and into the half-bath Vengeance claimed as his own.  There was barely enough room for one male, much less two.  Still, LW was already digging through the medicine cabinet and acting as if it were perfectly natural for him to be standing in Vengeance’s bathroom.</p><p>            “Got it.”  LW muttered before closing the cabinet shut with a thump.  He dumped a handful of items into the sink and grabbed a fresh cloth from a nearby shelf.  He wet it with cool water and leaned forward, gently pushing the hood off of Vengeance’s head.</p><p>            With wide eyes, Vengeance simply stood and stared.  He fought very hard to keep his breath even.  His heart was thumping irregularly and he was sure LW could hear it.  Because he couldn’t take another moment of staring at those dark blue eyes, Vengeance glanced to the right and stared at the empty doorway.  He was acutely aware of the heat of LW’s body and his gentle touch. </p><p>LW warned, “This might burn.”</p><p>            He sprayed Vengeance’s entire face with a disinfectant and blew cool breath until the liquid dried.  LW squirted a glob of ointment onto his fingertips and smeared it over the edge of Vengeance’s cheekbones.  More ointment was applied to the tip of his nose.  And then LW’s thumb swiped over his bottom lip.  Inhaling sharply, Vengeance’s shoulders tensed and he jerked back.</p><p>            He barely had time to blink before the the doorway was no longer empty.  A big male with piercingly pale, blue eyes was standing there, arms crossed over his chest.  He was dripping in weapons.  Daggers and guns across his chest.  Knives and chains attached at his hips.  Leather glove on his hand that had more power than a nuclear bomb.</p><p>            With blushing cheeks, Vengeance ducked his head and stared at his shoes.  LW slowly stepped back and cleared his throat.  Vishous sharply asked, “What’s happened, Vengeance?”</p><p>“Wind burn.”  He quietly spoke to his shoes.  There was a beat of silence and then Vishous said, “Leave us, LW.”</p><p>            LW hesitated, hands fisting at his side as if he were angry.  Alarmed, Vengeance glanced up and caught his eye before looking away.  He quietly said, “I will meet you in the gym in a moment.”</p><p>            LW sighed, but nodded and exited the bathroom.  Vengeance didn’t fail to notice how his father remained very close to the bathroom, not giving LW much space to maneuver in the narrow hallway.  As soon as the front door clicked shut, Vishous leaned against the wall and simply stared.  Vengeance hated when people stared, especially his father, and Vishous knew that.</p><p>            Vengeance felt his fingers begin to fiddle with the earbud wires in his pocket again.  He dared a glance at his father and was instantly ensnared with icy eyes the same shade and shape as his own.  He cleared his throat and mumbled, “You are upset with me, yes?”</p><p>            “No, Ven.”  Vishous stated plainly, “I only worry for you.”</p><p>            “Then, why are you glaring at me?”  Vengeance asked, confused.</p><p>            “Did LW make you uncomfortable?”  Vishous abruptly demanded.</p><p>            “No, Father.”  Vengeance spoke, startled.</p><p>            “You’re lying to me, son.”  Vishous replied flatly.</p><p>            Vengeance shifted his weight from foot to foot and nervously ran a hand through his dark hair.  He shook his head and shrugged awkwardly.  There was a pause as Vishous continued to peer at him.  Slowly, the expression on his father’s face turned troubled.  Curious now, Vengeance watched Vishous as Vishous watched him.</p><p>“I just want you to know that, should you want to talk, I’m here.  I’m your father and only yours.  I’m here for you, son.”</p><p>            Vengeance felt his chest go tight with affection, but he didn’t know what to do with it.  His face grew warm once more and he broke eye contact.  He nodded and lowered his gaze.  “Thank you, Father.”</p><p>            They both stood in silence.  Vengeance asked, “May I go now?”</p><p>            “Yes.  How is your face?”</p><p>Vengeance stepped into the hallway with a shrug.  He headed toward his bedroom as he replied, “LW is just protective.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       He shut the door and quickly went to his closet, stripping his clothes and pulling on black athletic shorts and a dark gray sweatshirt. His preferred pair of running shoes were simple with black laces and white soles. His small duffel was thrown over his shoulder as he left the Pit. He had no doubt that his father would have a conversation about him with Butch as soon as Marissa fell asleep. He had caught the both of them sharing peculiar looks around him from time to time.</p><p>        Vengeance didn’t know why it bothered him so much. He took the long, wide underground corridor until he slipped through the secret entrance and headed for the gym. It was early morning now, just past one o’clock, and he knew training the newest set of recruits was still in full swing. He could hear Zsadist and Rhage demonstrating in a small classroom. Bombs. They were just beginning the basics. Vengeance knew they would begin trial-runs for dismantling in another week or two, depending on how quickly the group memorized and applied material.</p><p>        He also knew Rhampage was a part of that particular class only during this subject because he had failed their bomb-training last year. He decided he would privately offer Rhampage tutoring sessions, although the very idea sent Vengeance into a nervous sweat. He had to help, though, because Rhampage was his brother. His friend. His family. And the male was embarrassed as hell about his failings, but didn’t want to admit that he needed help. Typical Rhampage.</p><p>        Vengeance entered the gym to find Qhuinn, Blay, John, and Tohr on treadmills. Aghony was sitting on the bleachers with Nalla, Bitty, and Lyric on either side of them. The girls were dressed in colorful workout outfits- Nalla purple, Bitty turquoise, Lyric navy blue. All three had sweaty hair sticking to their cheeks and water bottles in their hands. Aghony seemed perfectly content while the females were definitely out of breath. Vengeance figured Aghony was a saint for putting up with Nalla’s complaints, Bitty’s clumsiness, and Lyric’s impatient attitude.</p><p>       While he cared deeply for the females, and certainly considered them his sisters, Vengeance didn’t necessarily know how to interact with them. He did best with Bitty due to their similar interests, but didn’t like some of their conversations. The giggling laughter. The crass jokes. The suggestive comments. The talking about males. It wasn’t as if the females were shallow; he knew better. They were all intelligent and independent women, but they gossiped. Vengeance hated gossip. Loathed it. Females seemed to like it. When the girls all greeted him, Vengeance gave a small smile and kept walking. He slipped through a side door and found himself in a weight room.</p><p>       It was empty except for Wrath, although Vengeance could smell that Rhage and Wrath Sr. had recently been in. Vengeance slowly dropped his duffel onto the bench lined along one wall, never taking his eyes from Wrath. The male was perfection. Beyond perfection. His arms were pumping. Up and down. Up and down. Sweat glistened on golden skin. Veins slid like rope over thick muscles. Wrath was irritated. Vengeance could tell by the jerky movements.</p><p>      Vengeance frowned, freezing in indecision, before he began a series of stretches. When he was done with that, he went to a favored machine. He did his usual- arm curls, arm row, arm extension. He certainly focused heavily on his arms, but they would never be as glorious as Wrath’s. Vengeance switched machines, beginning a set of leg curls, watching as Wrath pulled a bottle of water from a min-fridge. The male tilted his head back and drank deeply. The way his throat moved had Vengeance body reacting horribly.</p><p>      Swiftly, he dropped his feet to the floor and rearranged his clothing. Wrath glanced at him with dark blue eyes sharper than usual. He shook the bottle and raised an eyebrow. “Want some, Ven?”</p><p>     Vengeance blinked and shook his head. He began his leg curls again and barely managed to keep count as Wrath loaded up weight onto a bar. When they were both finished, Wrath laid on the bench.</p><p>      Vengeance stood up and hurried over. “No.” He said, “You need a Spotter.”</p><p>“You’re here, aren’t you?” Wrath grunted as he lifted the bar and began to bench press enough weight to send Vengeance’s heart into a gallop. He kept his hands hovering over the bar, dreading the idea of it falling on Wrath’s chest. His broad chest, which housed vital organs and bones. As soon as Wrath let the bar slip back into place, Vengeance reached down, gripping a wrist. Wrath was smooth and slick with sweat. He was hot to the touch and Vengeance had to swallow because his mouth was watering.</p><p>He said, “Wait.”</p><p>        And then he jogged out of the room. He had hoped Aghony would still be in the gym, but he was gone, along with the girls. Qhuinn and Blay were sparring, though. Vengeance waited on the sidelines for a few minutes until Blay noticed him. They two stopped maneuvering. Blay gave a kind smile and said, “Hey, Ven. How are you?”</p><p>      Blushing, Vengeance dropped his gaze. He quietly said, “Wrath needs a Spotter, please.” There was a beat of silence. He reluctantly added, “Qhuinn can lift the same.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Qhuinn spoke up. “Sure. Let’s go. See you at Last Meal, babe.”</p><p>      Vengeance kept his gaze lowered, but peeked through his lashes as the two shared a kiss. It wasn’t the type of kisses like the ones Vengeance had seen on TV. Neither was it like the ones he had accidently caught his Father sharing with Jane. Or the King sharing with the Queen. It wasn’t the types of kisses he dreamt of with his Wrath, but it was somehow nice. Qhuinn simply leaned over and pressed his lips against Blay’s. Just once. Very quickly. They both smiled at each other before Qhuinn walked out of the gym and into the weight room. Vengeance stood still, frowning slightly, as he replayed the simple kiss again inside of his head.</p><p>     Blay asked, “Are you okay, Ven?”</p><p>     Vengeance nodded and jogged back to the weight room. Qhuinn was dutifully standing over Wrath, counting reps out loud. Wrath was fairly quiet. He didn’t offer any loud grunting or groaning like most other males, which somehow impressed Vengeance. It wasn’t until his last rep that Wrath let out a grunt. His thick arms struggled for just a moment and Qhuinn moved quickly, arms reaching out to lift the bar off of Wrath.</p><p>      “Don’t.” He barked and heaved, throwing the bar upward with a growl. Qhuinn was frowning, mismatched eyes sharp as he glanced between Wrath and Vengeance. While Wrath sat up and put his elbows to his knees with his head down, Qhuinn walked to the mini-fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. He thrust it into Wrath’s hand and firmly said, “That’s enough for today. Push yourself any further and you’ll end up having reconstructive surgery on your shoulders or elbows.”</p><p>      Wrath muttered hotly under his breath. Qhuinn’s eyebrows rose and then he walked out of the weight room without a backward glance. Vengeance shifted from foot to foot before slowly walking toward a shelf of equipment in the far corner. He spent time jumping rope, letting the rhythmic movement lull him into an odd sense of peace. There was an uneasiness just beneath the surface, but Vengeance did his best to tame it through physical pursuits.</p><p>     After a while, Wrath stood up and glanced his way. His eyes were different and that bothered Vengeance greatly. His feet skipped a beat and the rope tangled along his ankles. With a sigh, he bent over and untangled himself. He walked over and slowly placed the rope back in its designated spot. Noticing several items were piled up and tottering dangerously, Vengeance began reorganizing. He stared blankly at the shelf before quietly asking, “Why are you angry with me?”</p><p>      The clanging from one of the machines behind him cut off. Wrath puffed out a handful of loud breaths before abruptly saying, “I’m not angry with you.”</p><p>     Vengeance frowned, winding up another jump rope before setting it in its assigned place. He wanted to turn around and look at Wrath, but found that he couldn’t. He mumbled, “Then, who are you angry with?”</p><p>      Silence met his question. The clanging noises began again. Vengeance picked up the pace and hurried to place all the equipment on various compartments. When he was finished, he swiftly grabbed his duffel and headed for the gym. He cut across the spacious area, seeing Manny and Payne boxing in an offshoot room. Rhage, Tohr, and Butch were hooting and hollering. A few other Brothers’ were silently standing on the sidelines. It was clear Rhage and Butch had a bet going on.</p><p>      Vengeance slipped past the room and further down the corridor. He was grateful that no one was occupying the males’ bathroom. Vengeance had purposely timed his workout, so he could come just after the recruits would be leaving. Last Meal officially began in a little over half an hour. Usually, he would go home and shower in his private bathroom. With what occurred in that room just an hour before, Vengeance found he didn’t want to be there. Didn’t want to think of the way Wrath had touched him. Didn’t want to think about the sharp suspicion in his father’s eyes.</p><p>      Vengeance locked the main door, knowing most wouldn’t bother coming in if it was locked, although a vampire could easily unlock it with his or her mind. Or just kick it down. That was certainly a possibility with the males in his family. With a sigh, Vengeance stuck his hand inside the stall farthest from the main door. He turned the knobs, adjusted the temperature of the water, and stepped back. He shed his sweaty clothes, folding them neatly and setting them on a nearby bench. Taking his shoes off, he pulled flip-flops from his duffel and put them on. Even though the King’s doggen were dutiful, Vengeance would never walk barefoot on a public floor.</p><p>     He walked the short distance to his chosen shower cubical. All manner of shampoos and soaps were supplied in each cubical, but Vengeance had his own preferences. He had a small, plastic bag filled with travel-sized bottles of all his favorite products. The water was hot and felt good on his skin, so Vengeance pressed his skull against the cold tile and allowed the water to rain down on him. He soaped his hair and rinsed before lathering conditioner. As he let that soak in his hair, Vengeance scrubbed his body. Twice.</p><p>     He was rinsing, rubbing at his sore shoulders, when he heard the loud click of a lock slipping out of place. Startled, Vengeance froze. The door shut. The lock slid back into place. Heavy footsteps echoed. The smell of molasses, salt, and sweat hit his nose. His body relaxed somewhat and he slowly began rinsing his body once more. His heart was hammering loudly as Wrath’s footsteps came closer. There was a squeak of the plumbing directly across from Vengeance’s chosen cubical. There were a few thumps and a swear word or two echoing about.</p><p>Wrath said, “I’m sorry for being an asshole.”</p><p>Vengeance stared at the black-tiles in front of his face. Wrath added, “I’m not really mad at you or your dad. I’m just annoyed with myself. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>     Tilting his head back, Vengeance let water slid through his hair. He cleared his throat and softly asked, “Why are you annoyed with yourself?”</p><p>     The scent of generic soap wafted across the room and sullied Wrath’s dark scent. Vengeance waited patiently until Wrath sighed, “It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>      Vengeance finished his shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his body. He stayed in the cubical, bending and twisting in order to thoroughly dry himself. He stuck his head out from behind the curtain before darting to the bench. He hurried to pull his clothes on and was greatly relieved that he managed to just pull his shirt over his head as Wrath pulled his own curtain back. And stepped out completely naked. With water pouring off of him.</p><p>     Eyes wide, Vengeance glanced away. He packed items back into his duffel before sitting on the bench. He made certain not to glance at Wrath again, focusing whole-heartedly at applying lotion to his shoulders and arms. It was difficult to do with a long-sleeved shirt on, but Vengeance didn’t want to be shirtless in front of Wrath. Or anyone else. He slipped his flip-flops off and put fresh socks on. He was tying his running shoes when Wrath came forward and sat next to him.</p><p>     He had put on a pair of jeans, but was shirtless and barefoot. His long, black hair was still soaking wet and dripping down his shoulders. His very sculpted shoulders. Wrath had a lot of lovely, golden skin. Vengeance’s face was flushed as he shot up off of the bench and slung his duffel over his shoulder. Wrath frowned and tilted his head back in order to look at Vengeance’s face.</p><p>      In any other circumstance, Vengeance may have found that comical. After all, Wrath was a giant. Tall. Broad. Dark. Handsome. He was the short and skinny one that always found himself having to look up to Wrath. Wrath sighed, “I’ve upset you. Great. Shit. Ven, what do I got to do to fix it?”</p><p>Vengeance shook his head and quietly replied, “I’m not upset.”</p><p>“Lie to somebody who doesn’t know you well, Ven.” Wrath replied with amusement. The smile fell from his full lips. He whispered, “Talk to me, yeah? I can’t stand when you’re closed off from me.”</p><p>Vengeance paused before saying, “I can say the same for you.”</p><p>“Ah,” Wrath muttered, “Back to that.”</p><p>Vengeance frowned before wordlessly walking to the main door. He unlocked it and was walking out of the room when Wrath’s long legs caught up with him. He said, “Wait. Where are you going? We were talking, Ven.”</p><p>He shook his head and mumbled, “No. You deflected.”</p><p>“Come on,” Wrath said, “I don’t really want to talk about me. I’d rather just talk about you right now. Are you upset because I acted rudely to Vishous?”</p><p>Vengeance said nothing, only walked faster. Wrath stayed right at his side as if he hadn’t noticed the younger male trying to get away from him. Wrath sighed, “I’ll go apologize. Okay? Ven? Right now. I’m going to the Pit to find him.”</p><p>      “No.” Vengeance replied promptly and kept walking. He passed by the now-empty room where the boxing match had taken place.</p><p>Wrath demanded, “Why not?”</p><p>     Vengeance didn’t reply. Wrath grabbed his elbow and stopped walking. This pulled Vengeance to a stop as well. He whirled around and pinned Wrath with an icy glare.</p><p>He quietly said, “Do not grab me like that again, Wrath.”</p><p>Looking stunned, Wrath dropped his hand as if Vengeance had burned him. He croaked, “I’m sorry. I…Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“No.” Vengeance shook his head. With that, he began walking once more.</p><p>    Wrath stayed still like a statue before roughly saying, “I don’t want us to fight. We’ve never fought before. Ever.”</p><p>Vengeance paused and glanced over his shoulder. He gripped the strap of his duffel tightly before saying, “We are not fighting, Wrath.”</p><p>“We aren’t?” Wrath echoed sadly. Vengeance pressed his lips together and stared at the tall, broad male before him. He slowly replied, “You are acting so oddly. I am confused.”</p><p>Wrath nodded, dark eyes stormy. “Right. I’m…sorry.”</p><p>Vengeance rolled on the balls of his feet. He cocked his head to the side, watching Wrath intently. He said, “Let us go to Last Meal.”</p><p>“Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>     Wrath muttered before they began walking once more. The tension was there, screaming loudly in both of their minds. Neither noticed the troubled expressions on the three male vampires walking out of the supply closet at the end of the hall. All three were holding cardboard boxes of medical supplies. Blay and Qhuinn shared grim expressions when Butch sighed, “Got to tell V. He’s worried sick about Ven. Kid’s been acting sad for weeks. Didn’t realize he was arguing with LW.”</p><p>    The week passed as any other normally would. Wrath went to school on Monday and Tuesday, attending classes and drinking way too much coffee in an attempt to stay awake. He snacked and joked and walked with the girls. He and Lyric talked about her latest volunteer projects. He and Nalla debated baseball, basketball, and football. He quizzed Bitty on an upcoming test. He played video games with the group Wednesday night once everyone was locked down in the mansion.</p><p>      Aghony had chosen to spend the day there instead of at his home at the big cabin. After being crushed in digital, galactic battle by Rhampage, the girls decided they wanted to play Scrabble. Aghony was all too happy to agree. With a roll of his eyes, Wrath had participated and spelled stupid words like CAT and FROG. Rhampage took every opportunity to spell SHIT or BALLS. Laughing, Lyric and Nalla joined in with Rhampage’s brand of entertainment. In the end, Aghony won with Bitty coming in at a close second.</p><p>      Later on, Lassiter had come for a visit. He suggested movies, so the group ended up in the theater. Rhage and Mary joined their little party. Rhampage and LW firmly voted for action or thriller with a loud Rhage backing them up. Lyric agreed with them as well, but Mary, Bitty and Nalla insisted on romantic comedy. Aghony sided with the females as all knew he would do. Rhampage accused Aghony of secretly being a female. Unlike other males who would immediately take offense, Aghony had laughed and shook his head.</p><p>     Lassiter trumped them all by popping in <em>Pretty Woman.</em> Rhampage complained, but went to the kitchen and returned with doggen and snacks galore. Wrath had sat to the sidelines, barely paying attention to anyone or anything around him, simply staring at his cellphone screen. More than one doggen offered him various refreshments and snacks, but he didn’t care. He just sat there and hoped Vengeance would send a text. Or call. Or something. He never did. Wrath was so busy staring at his phone that he never noticed the glances he was receiving from Lassiter.</p><p>      By Thursday night, when he showed up to the art building only to find Vengeance wasn’t there, Wrath was a boiling pot of frustration. He had known Vengeance would hole-up in his bedroom for a while. That was what he did when he was overwhelmed or otherwise upset. He liked solitude. Or, at least, he preferred it. Wrath had always thought Vengeance didn’t really like being alone; it was just easier for him that way. Wrath had thought, after a few days, Vengeance would contact him in some way or another. No such luck.</p><p>      Wrath dematerialized home as soon as he checked in with Aghony and assured that the females were being picked up by Qhuinn. He spent the rest of his Thursday night furiously working out in the gym. He was all too glad when Rhampage ended up in the weight room, offering to be a Spotter. He must have noticed how irritable Wrath was because he immediately offered a sparring match. Usually, Rhampage was a winner in a fight. He had agility and stamina far beyond Wrath’s. Rhampage had quite a bit more experience than him as well, but Wrath was his father’s son. And he was slowly working himself into a rage.</p><p>     By the time they were finished, both males were black and blue. Rhampage was sporting an upper lip split that looked incredibly nasty. Blood flowed from the wound and was stopped only by Rhampage’s big palm. Wrath didn’t even notice until both males walked out of the locker room, somewhat cleaned and definitely aching.</p><p>    “Fuck.” Wrath said as he halted abruptly. His eyes widened as Rhampage turned around with a frown. “What?”</p><p>“I fucked your face all up.” Wrath replied, stunned. “Let’s go to Doc Jane. Hurry up.” </p><p>“I’m fine, LW.” Rhampage spoke in a hoarse voice. He was clearly amused as he trailed after the bigger male. “Stop being a mother hen. I’ve had worse.”</p><p>“Your lip is still bleeding. It’s split bad, man.” Wrath replied hotly.</p><p>“Damnit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have fought you in the mood I’m in.” They turned the corner just as Rhampage said, “No big deal. I’d rather you pick a fight with me than out in the streets with some random.”</p><p>Wrath glanced at his friend and winced. “Damnit all to hell.”</p><p>    They rounded another corner and nearly ran right into a few of the Brothers. Vishous was pushing a cart filled with red bags of disposable medical supplies. Torhment was flipping absent-mindedly through a stack of paperwork. Butch was nursing one big shoulder with a cold-compress. Manny and Doc Jane were just behind the three, talking in quiet and serious tones. Manny had a clipboard in his hand and Jane was leaning in closely to peer at whatever he was pointing at.</p><p>“What the hell happened to you, Rhamp?” Butch demanded.</p><p>     Everyone froze, glancing up. Doc Jane bustled forward, all business, with Manny on her tail. Vishous maneuvered the cart out of the way just as they passed. Torhment glanced up from his paperwork with sharp eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Rhampage croaked and shrugged.</p><p>    Doc Jane was on him in a second. She firmly said, “Tell me where these injuries came from and what hurts the worse.”</p><p>    “In here. Atta boy. No complains. I love it.” Manny said as he grandly opened a nearby door. Rhampage sighed, but obediently followed. “I was only sparring with LW. It’s fine. I could use a bag of ice, though.”</p><p>     Three pairs of eyes focused on him like heat-seeking missiles. Manny closed the door and Wrath found himself alone with three Brothers. At least one of them seemed pissed off. He sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. Butch slowly said, “That seems like one hell of a sparring session, son.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Wrath rumbled, “Yeah. I know. I didn’t…” With a sigh, he leaned his big shoulders against the walls and stared at the opposite wall.</p><p>Torhment said, “Come along, LW. Walk with me.”</p><p>Wrath hesitated. It was Butch who said, “Rhamp is tough. A few painkillers, a vein, and sleep will have him in shape again.”</p><p>    Wrath nodded and followed on Torhment’s heels. He wasn’t stupid enough to think the male’s words were a suggestion. It was a polite demand. They walked in silence through all the underground corridors. When they came up a narrowed set of stairs and found themselves in the main foyer, Torhment whistled a loose tune.</p><p>    In seconds, Qhuinn and Zsadist were rounding a corner as if they had been waiting. Torhment said, “Rhamp is with Doc Jane. Looks like stitches in his lip and possibly inner cheek. Just a head’s up. Tough sparring session.”</p><p>    Qhuinn was frowning deeply as he took the stairway down. His stride quickened just slightly. His phone was already in his hand and Wrath had no doubt the male was texting his hellren. A few seconds later, Blay rounded the corner and darted down the stairs without giving the group more than a quick glance. Wrath pressed his lips together and stood beside Torhment silently. Zsadist stared at them both with pointed yellow eyes before giving a curt nod and disappearing.</p><p>     It was a while before Torhment spoke. “Bottling things up isn’t the way to go, LW. Hurting your family and friends will only hurt you in the end.”</p><p>     Wrath glanced down at his bloody knuckles. He croaked, “I didn’t mean to hurt him. I thought…he would kick my ass, to be honest.”</p><p>“He has experience you don’t.” Torhment replied evenly, “Better footwork, for sure. Rhamp’s stamina is difficult to beat on somebody’s best day. You do have him beat in brute strength, though, but none of that matters here.”</p><p>     Wrath waited, glancing at the older male beside him. Dark blue eyes were swirling with knowledge and pain. Torhment said, “Rhampage sees you. You needed an outlet and he provided. He wouldn’t have out-maneuvered you no matter what the circumstances. People care for you. They want you safe and happy. Remember that.”</p><p>    And then Wrath was left alone in the hallway just off the foyer. He huffed and banged his head on the wall. He was contemplating beating his brains in when a door opened halfway down the corridor. An office door. A short, curvy woman walked out. She was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans with colorful socks. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She gave a soft smile and beckoned to him. His mother.</p><p>Beth said, “Hi, baby. I have ice for your eye.”</p><p>    Wrath gave a lopsided smile and slowly walked down the hallway. He knew his father was in the office from the thick, dark spice flowing about. He tried not to think about what the two of them were very likely doing just minutes before. He also tried not to think about that fact that they were setting him up for a talking-to because somebody in the household had gossiped already. When he walked into the room, Beth casually shut the door and gestured to a big chair near the King’s desk. There was a silver tray of finger-sandwiches, fruit tarts, and spinach canapés. Two unopened bottles of water were sitting on the edge of the desk along with a cold-compress. Yes. This was an intervention.</p><p>     “Sit down, son.” Wrath Sr said, “How’s the eye?”</p><p>     “Fine.” LW replied while reaching out for the bag. He plopped it on his eye and winced. Beth sat in the chair right next to her son and sighed, “You boys are always so rough. I swear, LW, if it were possible for me to have a heart attack, it would be you to cause it. Just look at your eye. Purple already.”</p><p>“It’ll heal by morning, Mom.” LW soothed, “Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Have a snack, honey.” Beth said and gestured to the tray. When LW didn’t reach for anything, she bit her lip and sighed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t worked up an appetite. You eat as much as your father, if not more.”</p><p>LW gave a slight smile and replied, “Don’t want to spoil Last Meal.”</p><p>Beth snorted, “You aren’t slick enough to lie to your mother, my love.”</p><p>“A male’s got to try.” LW teased with another tilt of his lips.</p><p>      There was a pause in which Beth glanced at her hellren, who had remained uncharacteristically silent. She sighed again and stood up, brushing a kiss to the top of her son’s head. She said, “Speak with your father. I’ll see you both in the dining room soon. I love you.”</p><p>     “Love you, too.” LW whispered while pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek. She repeated the routine with Wrath Sr before quietly closing the office door.</p><p>      The King stared at LW piercingly behind dark sunglasses. LW had no doubt that his father could see him, feel him, more than any other person on Earth. He swallowed heavily as his father bluntly asked, “What’s going on, LW?”</p><p>The son rubbed at his temples, shutting his eyes. He muttered, “I don’t want to talk about it. I realize I’m acting like an ass, but I just…”</p><p>“Don’t bullshit with me.” The King replied bluntly, “What has you tied up?”</p><p>     LW swallowed and thought about lying, but he immediately discarded the idea. He had learned at a very young age that his father had a sixth sense about lying. The King absolutely loathed liars.</p><p>His father sighed impatiently. LW muttered, “Fought with Ven.”</p><p>“Over what?” Wrath Sr asked snappishly.</p><p>LW sighed, “Over…stupid shit. Maybe. I don’t really know.”</p><p>There was the briefest of pauses before Wrath said, “He avoiding you?”</p><p>LW nodded and replied curtly, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Figured that was what was up when he didn’t show for Last Meal at all this week.” The King mused darkly.</p><p>There was another pause. LW watched his father tilt his head to the side just slightly.  A wealth of black hair tumbled over one of his broad shoulders.</p><p>He asked, “Is it a fight worth offering a rythe for?”</p><p>“If he would talk to me,” LW quickly replied, “I’d offer in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Okay. So?” Wrath huffed, “What’s the problem here?”</p><p>“Ven won’t hurt me.” LW muttered, “He isn’t like that.”</p><p>     “The male has laid flat a dozen Lessers in one night.” The King grimly stated, “He has wiped the floor while sparring you and the other boys at once. He’s beaten his own father at knife throwing and is one of the few that can hold his own against Rhage in hand-to-hand. Wanna run that by me again, son?”</p><p>“I know all that.” LW growled lowly in his throat, “This is different. Ven wouldn’t willingly attack me, especially not over a random slight in conversation.”</p><p>“A slight, huh?” The King grumbled, “You tried talking it out?”</p><p>“Yes.” LW sighed hotly, “Well, kind of.”</p><p>“Kind of?” The King echoed sarcastically.</p><p>“Ven can be…” LW trailed off before saying, “He’s not upfront with his words.”</p><p>“Look, son,” Wrath leaned forward in his chair, “Why don’t you try talking to him again? When you’ve done wrong to somebody you care about, you have to make it right one way or another. Bitching at your family and busting faces won’t help. Trust me, son, I’ve been there.”</p><p>“Yeah,” LW sighed and slowly stood up. “Okay. I’ll try again.”</p><p>     Just as LW reached the closed door, the King cleared his throat. LW turned back around, taking in the strong jawline and dark hair. Both were the same as his own. The King lowly said, “I want you to hear me right now, true?”</p><p>LW replied, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Wrath said, “Your mom and I love you no matter what. We’re always right here. For you. Doesn’t matter if you fuck up. Doesn’t matter what time it is or where you are or where we are. Doesn’t matter what you’ve done. We’re here for whatever you need. You feel me, Wrath?”</p><p>LW whispered, “Yeah. I love you too, Dad.”</p><p>“Alright.” The King slowly stood up and bent over, blindly reaching for the handle on George’s vest. “One more thing. I don’t give a damn if you’re straight, gay, or somewhere in between, true?”</p><p>     LW froze with the door halfway open. His heart was pounding in his chest, crawling its way up his throat. His palms were instantly slick with sweat and he had to hold tightly to the doorknob as dizziness washed over him in waves. He just stared blankly as his father- incredibly tall and wide and dark- came slowly walking his way. The male paused at the doorway and glanced down. It had always irritated LW that he was just a scant inch shorter than his father.</p><p>    “Who said…” LW croaked, “Why do you think…” The King put a big palm on his son’s shoulder and quietly said, “I’m not assuming shit. Just came to my attention recently that you might think my love has limitations, but it doesn’t. Not when concerning your mother or you.”</p><p>    With that, Wrath Sr clapped his son on the back and let George the Golden Retriever lead him down the long hallway. LW stared at the pristine carpet for a long time before abruptly turning the opposite way and breaking into a brisk walk. He knew where he needed to be and it wasn’t at the table for Last Meal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “Ven…”  Wrath breathed in deeply as soon as the bedroom door opened.  He had been glad to find nobody else occupying the Pit.  It was Last Meal, but V and Jane didn’t always take a meal with the rest of the house.  More often than not, they dined privately.  Luckily, they weren’t to be found in-house tonight.</p>
<p>            Vengeance stood back from the door, not meeting Wrath’s eyes, but letting him inside the bedroom.  The door closed with a quiet <em>click.  </em>Wrath took a glance around, seeing all the familiar furniture.  The basic black-painted nightstand, which always had a stack of books on it and usually a few bottles of water.  The matching headboard.  The bed.  Navy-blue silk sheets.  A thick, dark duvet and numerous fluffy white pillows.  A small flatscreen mounted on the wall and dark wires slithering down to connect to a sleek laptop, which was perched atop a narrow, wooden dresser.  Wrath knew that the clothes inside the dresser were organized by color and folded precisely.</p>
<p>            There was a sketchpad and a plastic box overflowing with broken bits of charcoal spread across the usually-clean-bed.  Wrath glanced at Vengeance’s right hand, which was crumbling a piece of paper convulsively.  His pale fingertips were stained with black soot.  Wrath nervously asked, “Been drawing a lot?”</p>
<p>            Icy blue eyes peeked a glance at him before Vengeance nodded.  He walked to the edge of his bed and perched.  After a moment, he gestured and Wrath slowly sat beside him.  There was a tense pause before he sighed, “I’m messed up in the head right now.  I want to tell you why, but I don’t know how.  Wait.  That’s a lie.  I know how, but I’m…worried.  I’d rather just keep my damn mouth shut and us go back how we always were.  The problem is that I’m figuring I <em>can’t</em> go back.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you?”  A deep, soothing voice whispered.</p>
<p>Wrath stared at his sneakers.  A rumble was building in his chest.  He quietly said, “I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>            The silence lasted much longer this time, but neither male moved.  In fact, both were extremely still.  It was usual for Vengeance and abnormal for Wrath.</p>
<p>“Do you ever think about…about dating?”  Wrath asked.</p>
<p>A thread of sound echoed across the room, “No.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm.  Me, either.  At least, not with strangers.”  Wrath paused before sighing, “I really only ever think about one person like that.”</p>
<p>There was another pause.  Vengeance wheezed, “Oh…”</p>
<p>            “I…Um, I kissed a female once.  Right after my transition.  I never told you and maybe I should have.  It was weird and not at all what I expected.  She liked it.  She offered herself to me, but I felt so odd about it all.  I declined.  Have you ever…?  You know, during your transition, or after?”</p>
<p>            Vengeance let out a low noise.  Wrath glanced at him, but Vengeance quickly turned his face away.  All that could be seen was his sharp jawline and slashing cheek.  Wrath took his silence as confirmation.  He pressed his lips together and fisted his shaking hands at his side as he said, “Good, I guess.  At least one of us knows what it’s like.”</p>
<p>            “No.”  Vengeance spoke quietly, “No.  I do not.  I never have lied with a female.  Or a male.  Nor have I kissed anyone.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to?”  Wrath questioned oddly, “Aren’t you…curious?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you?”  Vengeance shot back quietly.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.”  Wrath lowly said, “Sometimes…I think about it.  A lot.”</p>
<p>“Why do you not find a female?”  Vengeance asked slowly.</p>
<p>“I don’t want a female.”  Wrath replied with a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Oh.”  Vengeance cleared his throat and asked, “A male, then.”                              </p>
<p>            “I have found him.”  Wrath stated boldly, dark blue eyes meeting icy blue.  Wrath’s heart was racing, and he could tell by the pulse in Vengeance’s throat that his was as well.  Those crystalline eyes were wider than usual.  Wrath muttered tightly, “Say something.”</p>
<p>“I…”  Vengeance trailed off, stuck in an intense stare.  “I…Me?  Why?”</p>
<p>Wrath tightly whispered, “It’s always been you, Ven.”</p>
<p>            “H-How long…?”  Vengeance stuttered slightly, eyes still wide and shocked.  Wrath felt his heart hammer even quicker and harder.  He swallowed, but his throat still felt tight. </p>
<p>He croaked, “Since we were kids.”</p>
<p>            Another moment passed.  He stood up, body swaying and head feeling oddly numb.  The round eyes, pale face, and fish-out-water-look was killing him. </p>
<p>He mumbled, “It’s okay.  Forget about it.  Not that big a deal.”</p>
<p>Wrath headed for the door and said, “We’re cool, Ven.  Just a crush.  Though I’d ask and see if you were game.”</p>
<p>            He had only just opened the door when a blur of a pale hand had it slamming shut once more.  Wrath whirled around, frowning, but Vengeance had already pinned him against the nearby wall.  Long fingers curled around his biceps and icy eyes were intently observing him.  They were close, close enough that Wrath felt the heat of Vengeance’s body, but not close enough as compared to Wrath’s vivid dreams.</p>
<p>“Do not lie to me.”  He whispered, “Not ever again.”</p>
<p>Wrath swallowed, “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Am I nothing but a curiosity?”  Vengeance somberly asked.</p>
<p>“No.”  Wrath said sharply, “No.  Never.”</p>
<p>“Do not treat me so flippantly again, Wrath.”  He murmured in reply.</p>
<p>“I won’t.”  He said roughly, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>            “Accepted.”  Vengeance replied vaguely.  His strong grip had lessened and now he was running his fingers upward until they curled around Wrath’s arms.  He stared at Wrath’s chest for a long moment.  Wrath was embarrassed that he was breathing slightly heavier.  Icy blue eyes met his gaze. </p>
<p>            Slowly, Vengeance leaned up and forward until they were nose to nose.  Wrath could see the hesitation, and the pure fear, in Vengeance’s features, so he closed his eyes and leaned down a scant inch, pressing lips against a soft mouth.  Wrath pulled back, eyes creeping open to take in the amazed gaze before him.  With a tender smile, Wrath closed his eyes once more and pressed their mouths together.</p>
<p>            Chaste kisses occurred one after another until both males lost track.  Of their own accord, Wrath’s arms snaked their way around Vengeance’s slim waist.  A slight, but unrelenting pressure had Vengeance stepping forward until their fronts were pressed together.  One gasped while the other groaned.  Tongues touched, sending currents of pure power rushing through the both of them.  There was the faintest of breathless pauses.  Hands were suddenly gripping and pulling.  Lips were messily smashed together, heads turned, and noses grazed each other.  Tongues slipped and slid and traced and curled around one another.</p>
<p>            Vengeance whimpered when his leg pushed between Wrath’s and came into contact with a hard length.  Wrath let out a choking moan and tore his wet mouth from Vengeance.  He automatically tucked Vengeance’s head against his thundering chest.  With his chin pressed to the top of Vengeance’s head, Wrath sucked in greedily gulps of air. </p>
<p>He croaked, “Hell.  Holy hell.  Ven.  I don’t ever want to stop.”</p>
<p>He felt teeth nip at his chest and felt the fabric rip.  He groaned as his arms curled even tighter against Vengeance’s waist.  “My bedroom.  Let’s dematerialize.”</p>
<p>            Vengeance froze in his arms.  Wrath pressed a kiss to all of the younger male’s blue-black hair before whispering, “We have privacy to talk or sleep or watch TV.  Paint.  Read.  Whatever you want to do, okay?”</p>
<p>            Slowly, Vengeance nodded his head.  Wrath breathed in the male’s scent before releasing him.  He gave Vengeance a deep, dark look as he took in the blown pupils, mussed hair, and swollen lips.  He whispered, “You look good.  So damn good.”</p>
<p>            And then Wrath dematerialized.  He reappeared in his bedroom nearly instantly, but knew it would take Vengeance a few minutes to calm down enough to focus in order to travel.  He went ahead and ordered a tray of chocolates and cold milk be brought from the kitchens.  The doggen were only too happy to oblige and had the requested snack at his door in less than five minutes.  Wrath thanked the older woman and took the tray before closing, and locking, the door to his antechamber.</p>
<p>            He was just beginning to get nervous, wondering if Vengeance was overthinking their kiss, when the male appeared at the foot of his bed.  He wore an old hoodie that was once black, but was now dark grey.  His pants were dark-blue, flannel pajamas.  The cotton material did nothing to hide the bulge.  Full, lush lips were still faintly red.  And every inch of his perfection was standing in Wrath’s bedroom.  Next to his bed.  Wrath felt his body shivering as he rumbled happily.  A thick, dark scent permeated the air.  It was strong like molasses and bitter-chocolate.</p>
<p>            Vengeance sniffled loudly and deeply.  Wrath watched in utter fascination as piercing blue eyes rolled wildly.  A whimper left the younger male’s throat.  Wrath growled, “You like?”</p>
<p>            A secondary scent, warm and spicy, but somehow sharper, like nutmeg, met both their senses. </p>
<p>Wrath took a deep breath and moaned, “Yeah.  Oh, yeah.  You do.  Damn.  I’m never going to get enough of that.  You smell so good.  It’s incredible.”</p>
<p>            Vengeance gasped, nearly melting into Wrath’s embrace.  Wrath was caught between desire and worry as he pulled Vengeance to his bed.  They collapsed more than laid down.  Wrath gently pushed Vengeance’s hair out of his face and took in the stunned expression. </p>
<p>Wrath asked, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Bonding.”  Vengeance quietly replied, “We’ve Bonded, Wrath.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Wrath croaked, “I’m not surprised.”           </p>
<p>“You aren’t?”  Vengeance asked, wide eyes turning his direction. </p>
<p>            Wrath slowly shook his head and cautiously said, “I’ve felt on edge since my transformation.  There were so many times I became, um, aroused around you.  So many times, I thought I caught a hint of a Bonding scent coming from me.  I would end up taking a cold shower for long periods of time and the smell would dissipate.”</p>
<p>“You never told me.”  Vengeance thoughtfully said.</p>
<p>Wrath hesitated before saying, “I hoped, still hope, you won’t reject me.”</p>
<p>A frown touched Vengeance’s pale face.  He asked quietly, “Why would I ever?”</p>
<p>            A soft smile touched Wrath’s lips.  He replied, “I wasn’t sure if you were into me.  I wasn’t sure if it had ever even crossed your mind.”</p>
<p>“Often.”  Vengeance said after a long pause.</p>
<p>“Really?”  Wrath replied, amused and overjoyed.  “How often is often?”</p>
<p>            Vengeance stared at the dark ceiling far above.  His dirty hands went behind his head as he murmured, “Nightly.  Daily.”</p>
<p>Wrath’s breath caught in his chest.  “Every night and day?”</p>
<p>Vengeance nodded slightly.  Wrath rumbled once before saying, “I thought of you, too.  Even when I told myself I shouldn’t, I still did.”</p>
<p>            “In bed?”  Vengeance asked a moment later.  The question was posed nearly silently, but Wrath still heard.  His heart skipped a beat.  He croaked, “Yeah.  Definitely.”</p>
<p>            Vengeance slowly turned over onto his side and stared at LW, who copied his moves.  The two were nearly touching.  Heat mingled between their bodies.  Their scents flared out and caressed one another.  “Kiss.  Just kiss.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Yeah.”  Wrath croaked, “Sounds great.”</p>
<p>            And so, they did until the early hours of daylight stretched across the sky.  Until their lips grew sore and their tongues grew heavy.  Until their eyes were dry and gritty and they fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>